


Then we were resigned

by BehindBrokenWindows



Series: The acts of a Gentleman [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Butt Slapping, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rimming, Self-Hatred, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindBrokenWindows/pseuds/BehindBrokenWindows
Summary: For months, James has been at sea with the prettiest surgeon's mate he's ever seen. Once on land he is more than a little desperate.*Can be read seperately from the series, but best with context.





	Then we were resigned

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags please!
> 
> And it would be nice if someone could tell me if I should put a warning on this as I'm not sure if I should or not :)

James strode down the dirty alley with a confidence he didn't feel. He'd discarded his uniform in favour of an old white shirt and a dirty jacket as well as a pair of threadbare breeches. It wasn't fine, but the place he was heading to didn't require fine clothing. As an added bonus, no one would recognise him if he passed someone he knew on his way. 

The room he entered was dark and heavy with smoke, but he didn't waste any time on taking in his surroundings, knowing they would be crude. Instead he went directly to the bar and got a cup of rum.

Usually he wouldn't succumb to his desires. He wasn't as weak-willed as he had been when he was younger and he had also found that he did not dislike the company of women, but for months he had been living almost on top of a surgeon's mate, who, in lack of better things to do, had spent all his free time with James even when James was busy. This in and of itself wasn't a problem, James liked the man well enough. The problem was that the surgeon's mate was something out of this world, with straight black hair and blue eyes, sharp as a knife, and with a smirk that made James' cock throb in his breeches. To make matters worse they slept side by side and the man had no scruples letting his breeches fall even as he was standing less than a metre away from James. Then he would turn his back and climb into his hammock stark naked.

There had been scant of private moments to bring himself off, and he was beginning to feel it - a need that was too great to be quelled by a woman. A need for big hands and a crushing weight on top of him, in him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had anyone up his arse, and using his own fingers when he was sleeping in a room full of the other midshipmen and that gorgeous surgeon's mate was out of the question.

He emptied his cup and slid it across the bar. He scanned the room quickly as his cup was being filled, then stood and brought it with him as he crossed the room.

"Hey – woah, where are you going so quickly, sweetheart?" Someone had stood up behind him and their arm was immediately around his waist. He worked hard against his instinct to turn and gut the man. "Stay for a while, why don't you?" the man whispered into his ear. His breath smelled of rum, but he didn't sound too bad though James hadn't gotten a look at his face.

He wasn't left much choice as the man sat back down in his chair with his arm still around James. He ended up in the man's lap but managed not to spill his drink. The other men around the table sniggered.

"What's a pretty one like yeself doin' here then?"

"Same's you I'd wager," James replied, stripped of his usually fine accent, and wriggled a bit to find a better position. He ended up with the man's cock between his butt cheeks.

"You'd get paid better at the whorehouse, honey. They'd dress you up in one of their dresses and brush your hair and no one'd be able to tell you from the rest. They'd let you out only to the sods and you could demand whatever price you wanted from them men up there." The other men sniggered again and James bristled, but stamped down his anger before it found leeway. Instead he focused on the man's hand, running along the inside of his thigh, leaving a trail of fire behind.

"Yeah, well I don't charge but you could get me a drink anyway."

"Don't expect to be treated like a lass just cuz you look like one," the man purred in his ear.

"Right." James threw back the rest of his drink in stood up to walk away. The man had other plans, and grabbed his cock through his breeches, forcing James back in his lap.

"We wasn't finished here I think."

"No?" The man's grip tightened on his cock and James swore loudly, feeling his legs fall apart over the man's lap.

"That's right, let's hear it, honey." James leaned back on the man's shoulder as he stroked him through his breeches and arched his back. He was soon moaning and bucking into the other man's hand despite their spectators. "You're really very pretty," the man mumbled and brought his hand to James' hair, threading his fingers through it, pulling painfully at the knots. James leaned into the touch and realised how desperate he really was.

James was fully hard and straining against his breeches when he opened his eyes to the sight of the men sitting in front of him. They were staring at him with hungry looks and he was quickly starting to consider leaving by the back door once he was done with the man who had him in his lap at the moment.

"Pull 'im out and let's see, why don't you?" one of the men asked in a breathy voice.

"Eh – no!" James exclaimed and moved to rise again, but the man behind him held him down with an arm across his chest and leaned into his neck, biting at the delicate skin there. James felt himself sink into the feeling as the man licked and sucked on him.

"Come on love, let's see it. It's nothin' we aven't seen before anyway."

“Fuck no,” James sneered, not about to let himself be put on display for a roomful of people. He could just as well start getting payed if he did that. So he tried to get up again, fumbling for the knife that was usually on his hip. The knife that was sitting, forgotten, on the table in his rooms. He swore again, filthier this time. “Let go of me!” He growled and tried to rip away from the man, but his arms were trapped and he had no leverage.

“Come now, dear, what’s it yer afraid for?” James gasped as the man shoved his hand into his breeches and pulled on his flushed cock. He could feel the man had hardened against him and groaned despite himself. With his other hand, the man unlaced James’ breeches and then he was exposed for all the world to see, on display for everyone’s pleasure like a whore walking the streets. He felt hot, uncomfortable in his own skin, but his eyes fluttered closed and his hips rolled to push himself into the tight ring of the man’s hand shamefully. "Oh, that's just gorgeous, innit? Just as gorgeous as yeself, love."

"I hope you wasn't expecting less," James grumbled and the men laughed. The man was stroking him for real now, keeping his fist tight and squeezing at the tip. James arched his back and pushed into the other man’s fist, pressing his arse against his crotch wantonly, feeling the heavy gazes on him.

"Can I... could I suck it?" That one was quite young, maybe even a few years younger than James. Finding himself caring less and less, and blaming the alcohol that was making his blood hot, James nodded and the boy slid to his knees and crawled over. They made eye contact as his lips closed around James’ cock and all he wanted was to push into that wet, innocent heat. 

Getting an idea, James pushed the legs beneath him further apart until he was sitting directly on the man's crotch with his cock firmly between James' butt cheeks, then he grabbed the head of the man on his knees to hold him in place. James rolled his hips until he was fucking slowly in and out of the man's mouth and at the same time grinding his arse against the man behind him.

"Fuck!" The man behind him grabbed his hips with bruising strength and guided his movements. The cock behind him was fully hard and teasing against his entrance and James was tempted to just ride him there in front of everyone, but held himself back as the man in front of him swallowed with his cock deep in his throat. He pulled out then pushed back into that wet heat. Spit was dribbling over the man's chin and he looked up at James with wide eyes, blown black with lust as he took James as deep as he could.

"That's exquisite," James murmured and felt something start to simmer inside him.

"That's it, come on lad, let's go upstairs." James was grabbed by the elbow and practically hurled up the stairs and into a private room, all without being able to stuff his now throbbing cock back in his breeches.

For the first time James got a good look at the man. He was older than James, but he looked better than James had feared. He was only missing one tooth, probably knocked out in a fight.

“What’s you fuckin starin at?” He took James by the shoulders and hauled him onto the bed. Of course, James had the strength to resist him, he knew, but whenever he was in one of these situations he folded like a house of cards in the breeze, offering up no resistance, not a word of complaint no matter what they decided to give him. Before he could register what had happened, he was shackled to the head of the bed. The iron was cold and unforgiving against his skin, and he knew he would have marks on the morrow. “There, good boy. Open your mouth now sweetheart, yeah?” The man climbed up and straddled his chest, pushing he breeches past the swell of his arse, letting his erection spring free. James opened his mouth without complaint.

Finally, finally he had the length of a man on his tongue again, and he swallowed down happily. He closed his eyes and all he could think about was the hard, throbbing heat of the other man in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and moaned with pleasure, creating delicious vibrations for the man, making him curse filthily. Maybe that was what set him off, because in the next moment the man was fucking into James’ open mouth and James thanked his lucky stars that the man was relatively short in size. James focused on keeping his jaw slack as the man pushed hard inside him, grunting and cursing.

“Good boy, such a good boy. You’d let me take you anyway I wanted, wouldn’t you? A proper little whore, you are.” James sucked harder and saliva dribbled down his chin, but he didn’t care. He didn’t so much mind the harsh treatment. Having been without for so long, James would indeed take anything that wasn’t soft and careful around the edges, anything that didn’t have the sweet curves of a girl.

The man’s thighs started to shake, and he pulled out quickly to move away, breathing hard. He had other plans for him, James realized.

“I’m going to make you scream like the little girl you are,” the man growled and for the first time James felt something like panic curl inside him, but he didn’t let it fester.

James was flipped onto his belly unceremoniously, twisting the chain around his wrists and making him grunt in pain, then he yanked his breeches over his arse. He heard something tear. The man moaned at the sight and grabbed his derrière with a bruising grip, making James squeal under him. The man chuckled delightedly.

“On yer knees, love. Yes, just like that, so pretty.” Before he knew it, the man’s tongue was… James gaped in horror and embarrassment. He had never imagined, had never thought – the man’s tongue lapped over his hole again and made James moan like a fucking whore into the sheets because fuck that was good. Then two slick fingers joined the man’s mouth and pushed into him without hesitation, splitting James open without remorse, making his legs slide further apart despite the sharp pain. The fingers moved in and out of him then, scissoring until the pain was gone and he rocked back into every push, trying to take him deeper, choked with pleasure, almost convinced he could finish like this, if only he could reach a little deeper, push a little harder…

The man drew back altogether and spit against James’ hole, twice.

“You’ll take me like this, won’t you dear? I’m sure you will.” Three months, three months without anything.

“No!” James gasped. “God, no – stop!” But the man pushed the head of his erection against James’ hole and forced himself inside. James felt as if he was being split right open. Tears welled in his eyes, he couldn’t catch his breath. “Stop! Please, please!” he sobbed. “There’s oil – there’s oil on the shelf, plea –” His sentence ended in a broken groan as the man pushed further inside. All James could do was cling to his shackles, he couldn’t even move away, the man’s hands were holding his hips so tight.

The man tried to move but he couldn’t get deeper, and maybe – just maybe James’ whimpers hit some soft spot inside him. But James doubted it.

Grunting in displeasure, the man pulled out and grabbed the vial of oil off the shelf, slicking himself up quickly. James slumped against the bed, unable to hold himself upright. He was heaving for breath, head swimming.

“You a fuckin virgin or what?” the man growled, then he pulled at James’ hips again, until he was back on his knees. This time when he pushed inside, it was much slower, letting James adjust to the feeling – still uncomfortable, but not unbearable. Still, he groaned in pain once the man was seated fully. After a few tentative times, the man slid in and out without much trouble, making James whimper every time. He wasn’t ready for this, dammit. But James took it. James folded like a fucking house of cards. A single, solitary moan escaped him, and that seemed to be all the man needed.

He grabbed the back of James’ shirt and pulled until it was choking James, drawing him backwards, making him arch his back. Then he started pounding into him.

James could barely breathe. Stars danced in front of his blurred vision and he felt as though he was being torn in half. But then the man hit his good spot and James screamed, from pain, from pleasure, from fucking desperation. What an ugly thing he was.

He hit it again and again, breathing hard into James’ ear, twisting the back of his shirt and they rocked together to the chorus of the man’s grunts and James’ whimpers that were sometimes pleas. Then the man’s hand fell down on James’ buttocks so hard he saw stars and James yelled again as he came, spurting load after load of his hot liquid onto the sheets beneath him.

The man didn’t relent. He fucked James until he couldn’t feel his legs or anything in the area of his arse anymore, glad that he had gone numb because if not, the pain would be unbearable around his over-stimulated hole.

Finally the man’s hips stuttered and he came inside James with a filthy string of curses and blasphemy.

The man pulled out and James slumped to the mattress once more, trying to catch his breath but not doing a very good job at it. The next thing he heard was the man’s retreating steps and this time the panic could not be controlled.

“Wait!” James called. “You need to let me out of these, where the fuck are you going?!” Either he didn’t hear, or he simply ignored him, but the man didn’t return. Was he going to send his friends up to take him too? One after the other? James whimpered at the thought, unable to stop the tears that came at the prospect. He hurt so fucking much.

Frantically he started pulling at the iron shackles, not caring that they hurt his wrists. But they didn’t budge.

It took him ten minutes to realise that he could open the shackles himself. He stood on shaky feet and looked down at himself. His shirt was smeared with his own come and the breeched had indeed been torn around the laces, making it possible to see his light pubic hair no matter how hard he tried to tie them together.

There was nothing he could do. He left the room and every step caused a grimace. The stairs were especially mean, but there was nothing he could do.

His face burned with shame as he entered the room where they all sat. When he passed the table where the man had been, one of his friends slapped his arse and James yelped, making the entire room laugh at him. He slipped out as quickly as he could, but he hadn’t come further than two steps outside before someone grabbed him and pressed him against the wall of the house in the darkness.

“Leavin so soon, boy? I was comin just lookin for somethin sweet like you, here, let daddy –” The stranger grabbed James’ crotch, but this time James had had enough. His fist connected with the man’s face and he staggered backwards. James made a run for it, not stopping until he was outside the residence where he stayed. He went to the back and climbed up the side of the building to the second story window of the staircase and climbed inside, praying no one had seen him in the state he was in.

He slipped out of his clothing and curled into a ball on his small bed. He refused to cry, this time. He was a grown man who needed to deal with his demons like any man did, not a confused little boy, no matter what those men had called him.

But he cried in the morning. From shame, from hurt, from having made it to completion at all, in that situation.

**Author's Note:**

> This hurts to write, I feel so sorry for him.
> 
> I realise this makes a terrible representation of gay people, which is not my intent at all. There are creeps everywhere, gay, straight - whatever. I do not mean to say that these people's behaviour in any way represent what I think of gay people, or what gay peole are at all. Ok thank you, I felt I needed to make this clear.
> 
> Basically I'm writing like this to make the third part that much better and nicer, I promise the third part will not be like this!
> 
> Feedback and comments are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
